Sample analysis using reagent is widely known. In such sample analysis, the reagent to be used differs depending on the difference in analysis principle, analyzing method, configuration of the analyzer, and the like even when analyzing the same analyzing item. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,733 discloses using a dedicated urine particle analyzing reagent in a predetermined analyzing method of the urine particle analysis.
A sample analyzer for analyzing the sample using a dedicated reagent is conventionally known (see e.g., US Patent Application Publication No. 2006/210438).
US Patent Application Publication No. 2006/210438 discloses a blood analyzer (sample analyzer) for analyzing blood using a dedicated reagent. In the blood analyzer, a plurality of measurement modes with different measurement items can be selected and the dedicated reagent used in each measurement mode is made common, so that reagent management is facilitated.
Conventionally, generally, in the sample analyzer for performing screening of samples, whether or not the obtained analysis result is to be output for use in diagnosis is determined by the laboratory technician, and is validated. In recent years, a sample analyzer is also known that has an automatic validation function capable of automatically validating the analysis result to alleviate the load of the laboratory technician.
The dedicated reagent is optimized for the sample analyzer in respect of the components and the like so that highly accurate analysis result can be obtained in the sample analyzer. Furthermore, in the sample analyzer using the dedicated reagent, the evaluation test is repeatedly carried out and the design of the sample analyzer is performed to guarantee that highly accurate analysis result can be obtained when analysis is performed using the dedicated reagent (genuine reagent or genuine product). Therefore, when the sample is analyzed with the sample analyzer using the reagent (non-dedicated reagent) other than the dedicated reagent which performance is guaranteed by the supplier of the sample analyzer, there is no guarantee that an accurate analysis result will be obtained, and the reliability of the analysis result lowers. However, in the conventional sample analyzer, even if a non-dedicated reagent of low measurement accuracy is used, the sample is analyzed similar to when the dedicated reagent of high measurement accuracy is used, and the analysis result is displayed. Furthermore, in the sample analyzer having an automatic validation function, the analysis result is validated even if a non-dedicated reagent of low measurement accuracy is used similar to when the dedicated reagent of high measurement accuracy is used by enabling the automatic validation function. In other words, the analysis result of low reliability tends to be automatically validated.